The Meet Up
by retro493
Summary: When Zatch and KIyo run into Dufort in Zeno during the holidays friendships are made and hell is raised.


"Zatch hold up" Kiyo yelled as he ran after Zatch holding heavy shopping bags. Zatch suddenly stopped running. He was gazing up at a giant fish in the deli window. "Come on Zatch, we have to keep shopping" Kiyo said as he dragged a drooling Zatch away from the large window. "But Kiyo that fish looked so good" Zatch pleaded. "Were shopping for gifts not food" Kiyo replied. Zatch sighed and continued walking down the dark brown bricked sidewalk with Kiyo. "I'll buy you a doughnut to make you feel better" Kiyo said to a disappointed Zatch. Zatch's eyes suddenly lit up. They entered a local café and looked at a menu. Kiyo then saw a silver haired boy sitting at a table in the corner with a tall teenager wearing a white jacket. "Hey Zatch isn't that-Zeno! Zatch yelled as he glomped his brother. Kiyo just remembered that Zatch let all the mamodo in the battle spend the holidays with their book partners. This explains why Zatch and Zeno are back in the human world. "But what is Zeno in Dufort doing in my town's café?" Kiyo thought to himself as he looked at a happy Zatch and Zeno. Kiyo walked over to the table where Dufort and Zeno were. He looked at two brothers reuniting and a teenager older then him sipping coffee with no emotion or expression. "God that battle really changed my life" Kiyo thought.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Zatch asked happily.

"Dufort and I were passing through to look at the lights and stores I guess" Zeno said back. Dufort stared at Zatch for a moment and went back to his coffee. So Dufort what have you been up to lately?" Kiyo asked with an awkward smile. Dufort stared at Kiyo blankly. "I almost forgot about your doughnut Zatch". Kiyo stood up from the table and came back with a huge sprinkled doughnut. Zatch and Zeno stared at the huge pastry in awe. "Dufort can you buy me one too?" Zeno asked Dufort with big fake eyes. Dufort didn't respond. Zeno then looked up at Kiyo. "There is no way I am buying you a doughnut! Not after what happened last time we saw you!" Kiyo had a painful flashback of Zeno chasing him with a rattlesnake. "Where can you even get rattlesnakes in Japan?" Kiyo thought as he glared at Zeno angrily. Zeno suddenly feel someone tap him on the shoulder. He saw Zatch smiling holding half a doughnut in his hand. "At least Zatch is nice" Zeno said to Kiyo while chewing his doughnut. "He's your brother I'm not" Kiyo snapped. "Can you guys stop fighting for once?' Zatch said to Zeno and Kiyo. Zeno and Kiyo glared at each other with anger in their eyes. "Fine" they both said at the same time. Zatch we have to get our shopping done". Kiyo grabbed Zatch's arm and started dragging him to the door. Wait we'll come too" Zeno said as he ran after Kiyo. Dufort got up from his chair and fallowed. "Oh this just great" Kiyo thought. They walked out on to the side walk breathing the cold winter air. "Ok we have to go to that huge department store a block away" Kiyo said. But it was too late Zatch and Zeno were already gone.

"Don't worry Zeno just teleported" "So that's what you sound like" Kiyo said. Dufort gave Kiyo deaths stare. "If we hurry they won't cause a riot" Dufort said as he walked down the street quickly. They walked around the block to the store. They came up to a huge white building. "Ok I wonder where they went- Zatch and Zeno just came out of the store holding a bunch of boxes and bags. "How did you pay for all that?" Kiyo screamed with disbelief. Zeno threw Kiyo his wallet. "You stole my wallet?" Kiyo's face was redder than a tomato. "I'm a 6 year old boy how would I pay for anything" Zeno said with a smirk. Dufort had to stop Kiyo from lunging at the silver haired boy. "Zeno didn't know he was doing anything wrong Kiyo. Please forgive him". Zatch looked up at Kiyo with huge puppy dog eyes. "Fine" Kiyo mumbled.

The four of them later walked into a local grocery store. "I'm going to pick up our cake Zatch so I need you to watch Zeno". Zatch gave Kiyo thumbs up. Kiyo walked over to the bakery counter to pick up his cake. **BOOM! **Kiyo turned around with a nervous expression on his face. "Zeno wait that's not a real fish it's a man in a costume" Zatch yelled as he chased his hypnotized brother. Kiyo saw a man in a fish costume running for his life. Kiyo quickly tackled Zeno making him fall to the floor. "You idiot we would of eaten like kings" Zeno cried. Zatch helped Zeno off the floor while Kiyo shouted some interesting words. "Kiyo how dare you say those kinds of words to a little boy like myself" Zeno said sarcastically. "Kiyo don't kill him it's not worth it" Kiyo turned around to see who said that to him. He saw Dufort towering over him. "That kid might be a hell raiser but he's still my friend" Dufort snapped while he grabbed kiyo's blue shirt.

"Yes uh I completely understand you Dufort" Kiyo said in a scared voice. Kiyo felt Zatch tugging ob his shirt tail. "Yes Zatch?" Kiyo asked tiredly. Kiyo it's already 10:00 o'clock can we go home now?" "Is it really?" Kiyo shouted. "So Kiyo I guess you will be departing now" Dufort said with a blank expression. Kiyo saw Zeno pull Zatch into a long emotional hug. Kiyo sighed. "Dufort did you find a hotel room yet?" Kiyo asked. "When you mention it we didn't" Dufort responded. Kiyo gave out a long sigh and looked at Zatch and Zeno hugging. "You guys want to stay at my house?" Kiyo asked with a sigh. "Yeah that works with me. That works with you Zeno?" "Definitely"! Zatch and Zeno shouted at the same time. Dufort looked at Kiyo. "I guess it's a twin thing" Kiyo said. Dufort suddenly looked out window. "I wonder if it will rain" Dufort thought to himself

When the four of them got to Kiyo's house rain really started coming down and it got colder. Kiyo walked in first and turned on a light.

Dufort walked passed Kiyo and clasped on a green sofa. Zatch and Zeno ran outside playing in puddles. "Guys get in here you'll get sick" Kiyo yelled. "Ok Kiyo" Zatch yelled back. "So is Zatch a handful too?" Dufort ask while laying his on a green pillow. "You have no idea" Kiyo responded. 'That's true but they're could kids" Kiyo said as watched Zatch and Zeno play in the rain and laugh. Dufort sat up and smiled. "You have a point there Kiyo". A few minutes later the twins ran into the living soaking wet and shivering. "Kiyo where are some towels?" Zatch asked smiling and shivering. "The bathroom like always" Kiyo said back. The boys ran up the stairs to the bathroom to get towels. Kiyo heard thunder and saw the lights flicker. Lighting struck and the room turned a light blue. "You feel like playing videogames or something?" Kiyo asked to a relaxing Dufort. Eh why not" Dufort responded. Kiyo went over to the TV and plugged in two controllers into his play station 3. Kiyo handed a controller to Dufort and started playing. They were playing a racing game. Zatch snuck behind Kiyo and jumped on his back. "Which car are you Kiyo?" I'm blue Duforts red" Kiyo responded while focusing on the game. "Come on Dufort your falling behind" Zeno shouted. "Don't worry I got it" Dufort suddenly did some kind of combination with the x button and the joystick. "You're already in first place" Kiyo screamed in disbelief. "Flore it Kiyo" Zatch yelled. Kiyo pushed the x button like a mad man.

"It's not working" Zatch cried. Duforts car just passed the finish line. Zatch and Kiyo's jaws dropped. "I kind of rock at videogames" Dufort said with a sly smile. "You can't beat Dufort" Zeno said with an evil smirk.

"I bet I can" Zatch said as he grabbed Kiyo's controller. "Your on kid" Dufort pressed restart and pressed buttons like there was no tomorrow. Zatch stared at Dufort in awe. "Beat him" Kiyo yelled at an awestruck Zatch. Zatch's amber eyes turned serious and looked at the screen. His fingers went all over the controller. Dufort's car won again. "Ahhhhhh how could I lose" Zatch cried with shock. "I'm playing this round" Zeno said. Dufort handed him the black controller. Zeno gave a confidant stare to Zatch. "You ready to get beat Zatch?" Zatch glared at him and gave an evil grin. "Are you"? Zatch asked. Zeno pressed start and the race began. Zeno was in the lead. Kiyo whispered something to Zatch and gave Zeno an evil look. Zatch looked up at Kiyo and smiled. Zatch hit the x button then the circle button three times and did a combo with the joystick. Zatch's car picked up speed and sped across the track. "I won" Zatch cried as he tackled Kiyo with joy. Zeno glared at Zatch and smirked. "You only won because of Kiyo" Zeno mumbled. "Call it team work" Kiyo said as he put his arms around Zatch's shoulders. "That was definitely team work" Zatch said as he climbed on Kiyo's back. "If you guys are done being chummy with each other I'd like to play another round before I hit the hay" Dufort said as he sat up from the couch. "As a matter of fact Dufort, Zatch and I have a very close relationship" Kiyo responded. "Yeah" Zatch said as he stuck his tongue out at Dufort.

"Whatever" Dufort said as he picked up the controller. Zeno snatched the other controller from Kiyo and sat next to Dufort. "I'm going to bed guys" Kiyo said. He walked up the stairs and paused. Zeno there's sleeping bags in the hall closet". Zeno ignored him and concentrated on the screen. "I'm going sleep to" Zatch said as he fallowed Kiyo up the stairs. Zeno got up and gave Zatch a hug. "Sleep well Zatch" Zeno said with a comforting grin. "You too Zeno" Zatch said. "They haven't changed much" Kiyo said as he sat on his bed. "Trust me Zeno got a lot nicer" Zatch responded as he put his pajamas on. "I guess that's kind of true Kiyo said as he helped Zatch with his shirt. Kiyo lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Zatch got his small bed out and went under the covers. "good night Kiyo" Zatch said sleepily.

"Zatch" a voiced said. Zatch slowly and stared at Zeno looking at him. "Hey Zeno" Zatch said in drowsy voice. "Its cold and Dufort snores" Zeno said back. Zatch already knows what Zeno means. Zatch lifted up his blanket and Zeno crawled in next to him. Zeno put his arm around Zatch. "Thanks little brother" Zeno said with a caring look. "I like spending time with you like this anyway" Zatch responded as he rested his on Zeno's shoulder.

Dufort woke up and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around the living room. Zeno wasn't there. Dufort shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He put some coffee in the coffee maker and sat at the kitchen table scimming through the paper that was left there. "You sleep well?" Kiyo asked as he walked into the kitchen. Dufort nodded. He stood up and gave Kiyo a slip of paper. "What's this?" Kiyo asked. "My cell number, I thought we might as well stay in touch. "Um thanks" Kiyo replied as put put the paper in his pocket. "I have to go anyway" Dufort said as he opened the sliding door. "Shouldn't you wake Zeno?" Kiyo asked in confusion. "Can you watch him for me, just for tonight?"

"Why can't you watch him, he's your mamodo". "My mother called me" Dufort replied. Kiyo suddenly understood. He knows about Dufort's past. "Ok I can watch him" Kiyo said. "Thank you Kiyo, for everything". Kiyo smiled and blushed a little bit. "Oh by the way it's probably a good thing you're watching him because I don't want my mom to think she has a grandson" Dufort said as he walked down the driveway to a taxi.

"Oh Kiyo one more thing, Have a happy holiday". "You too" Kiyo whispered as he saw the yellow taxi speed away into the early morning air.


End file.
